Your like me?
by MrsToddx
Summary: One night dexter meets another dark defender its a women who loves revenge. Crap at these just read it
1. Chapter 1

"Please, I couldn't help it"

"Please, I couldn't help it"

"Neither could I"

And with that Dexter put the chainsaw to the mans throat, with a twisted smile, he cut. The blood spurted across his face, his clothes. But this is what Dexter lived for. The thrill of the kill.

This man before him had killed his wife for the life insurance; he'd then killed his two kids simply because they'd got in the way. But the law had failed once again and he'd been let of, because of lack of evidence. Of course Harry's rules had made certain that there was enough evidence, and that is why this mans corpse now lay bare, in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. The lock had already been broken, it made the job all that easier for Dexter.

Half through this murders leg, he heard a sound. It was like a body being dragged. Dexter ignored it. It was his mind playing tricks on him. Not that that had ever happened before. He carried on cutting. He breathed heavily with the effort, this guy was big. The sweat poured down his neck, blood was still dripping slowly onto the plastic that covered the warehouse.

He raised his saw to carry on cutting, when a bang of the warehouse door stopped him. Again the sound of a body being dragged filled the air. Dexter knew that sound all to well. He raised his head to stare into the darkness.

That's when he saw it, a women about 5"7 pulling the body of a man. She soon came into the light. She must have felt his presence as she soon turned around. Her green eyes stared into Dexter's. For a moment no sound was made.

Dexter expected her to scream and run, or cry, he wasn't sure how she react the only person who'd ever walked in on a kill was Harry, and he hadn't said much.

"Who are you" The women searched the warehouse space with her eyes; the blood sparkled in the little light there was. "And who's that" She smiled in amusement. He stared at her wondering if she was a hallucination. Surely she shouldn't react like that.

"Dexter" He whispered it; he could feel the sticky blood move with his facial muscles. She nodded. Did she just nod, she wasn't screaming, she wasn't running, she was understanding. His mind was swimming with confusion.

"I'm Tess" Her face lit up when she smiled. Her long brown hair clashed against the blood, her olive skin, shining in the tunnel of light. She wore a white summer dress. She looked almost angelic. That idea was crushed with the next sentence that came out of her heart shaped mouth. "It seems we both came here to do the same thing tonight"

She pointed at the still unconscious man; lay on his face behind her. "Raped 10 women". She walked towards Dexter please tell me you have a reason for cutting up that man into little pieces; she looked down into the trash bags which were no filled with body parts.

"Killed his wife for the insurance, then his kids, they got on his nerves." Dexter pointed at the pictures behind him, that's them.

"Wow" She muttered it under her breath. "I've never met another serial killer before". She laughed and Dexter couldn't help but laugh along. "You have killed others haven't you?" It was Dexter's turn to nod now. And with this her smile broadened. She stared around the warehouse again. "Plastic, clever" she giggled again. "Do you mind if I watch well you finish of?. He looked shocked for a moment but then just laughed, "Go ahead".

"I'll help you clean up when you've done. Then I'll get on with doing mine." And with that she sat down on a nearby stool, foot pressed down on the mans neck. Watching Dexter intently. He lifted up his saw and cut once again. His thoughts more on the women watching him now rather than the man he was cutting.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Right this chapter is when Dexter and Tess end up having a proper conversation

_Authors Note: Right this chapter is when Dexter and Tess end up having a proper conversation. Dexter might be a little out of character it is rather hard to describe how a man with no feelings feels about a situation. Please tell me if it's not what you think would happen as I'm not sure onit._

Tess was amazing so clean and elegant as she chopped into the mans genitals. Her face lit up with amusement as the mans muffled screams filled the air. The gag between his lips had stopped most of the tortured sound escaping. She then sliced his neck 'la coup de grace' she whispered as the blood spurted out. She'd finished. Dexter was mesmerised. He should be planning to kill her; she was someone he would usually go after, however first he had to find out why she did this. This woman amazed him.

He was sat in his small lab, remembering her face as she slit that rapist throat, the joy he felt, like it radiated of her into him, it was rare Dexter felt any emotions. They'd swapped numbers and arranged to meet. Dexter was still a little confused as to why he'd agreed, Tess was incredibly persuasive. His thoughts were interrupted, Deb had slammed the door open and now stood staring at him,

"Rita rang; she was worried, you're not answering your phone"

Had he been in that much of a daze he hadn't heard his phone. He flipped it open. Twice she'd rang.

"I was busy, didn't hear it"

Deb's peaked over his shoulder.

"What you working on?"

"Women killed by her husband looks like he battered her over the head with that". He pointed at the statue that sat in the corner of his lab.

"Enough to bring him in?"

"Yeah I was just about to go get Doakes"

"I'll tell him"

"Thanks Debs"

"See you tonight"

And with that she had gone the door of his lab swung shut; he could get back to his thoughts. Though confusing that they were, he couldn't help but think about Tess, the skill in which she'd killed that man. He checked his phone then without thinking he text her.

"Tonight, 7pm, the warehouse, see you then"

He had rang Rita straight after knowing how she'd be worrying. They had the usual conversation; nothing new, Dexter thought as he finished his work for the day. Tess had text back saying that was great. Tess intrigued him yet confused him at the same time. Was he actually excited to meet her again? What was happening to him?

He sat in his car waiting, she was 5 minutes late but sure enough her small red little car parked next to his. She got out; today she was wearing a little blue dress. Why was he paying attention to what she was wearing, His mind swam with thoughts, he had never had, not of even Rita. She sat on the stool she sat on the night before, hands lay on her knee's,

"You want to know why I kill?"

Dexter shocked face showed everything,

"I only know that as its why I came here, I want to know why you kill."

Tess told him her story of how she was abused as a child and raped by her boss; it shocked Dexter the pain this woman had been through. This was how she dealt with it. Killing men. She smiled as she described her ritual. She tracked her victims as she was the one who tested there victims for the diseases in which they may have shared and it all went from there. Dexter had to admit she did a lot of work to track down a rapist; he just had to check records.

When she'd finished, she looked at him, those emerald eyes staring into his none existent soul and he saw the pain and anger, she had lost her soul long ago, they were in the same position.

"Your turn" She said more cheerily than necessary. Dexter told her his story, Harry's guidelines, his ritual, how he tracked his victims. As he told her, it was like a weight slowly being lifted of his shoulders with this woman he didn't have to hide he didn't have to lie. She understood, he didn't scare her. They were both as a morbid as each other and they both loved their work. They got rid of the scum no one else could. But still he hadn't come to a decision on wether killing her was necessary.

_Please tell me what yu think on this chapter, I'm really not sure. Sorry about not talking about Tess's or Dexter's ritual I'm just not a fan of lots of speaking where its not necessary, though tell me if you want it… thanks x_


End file.
